Remember Me
by Olympos
Summary: Inuyasha battles a demon octopus for the Shikon Jewel. Unpredicted events happen and something extremely unexpected happens to the inu. When will Inuyasha and his friends cross paths again? Will Koga be able to let him go?   -Suck at summaries -bawl-!
1. Chapter 1

**Mother damit anime thing…. Very hard to type long chapters T^T Gushushushushu… **

**I hope this story ends up as how I imagined it to be T^T I don't think it'll be that long and I think it'll turn out pretty shit . Anywho…. Yeah totes, so how is everyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it was created by Rumiko Takahashi 3 (love you). If I owned it, it would be totally shit **** so I don't wish I owned it…. Yeaaaah. (:**

**RATED M FOR LATER CHAPS :))~  
**

Chapter 1

"Kagome! Where is the Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha chased down the octopus-like demon, dodging the tentacles that were firing at him.

Kagome, riding on Kirara's back, scanned the demon. '_Forehead? No. Tentacles? No. Back? No. Neck? There!' _Kagome leaned forward using Kirara's head as support, "INUYASHA! Aim for the nape of the neck!"

"Gottcha'!" Inuyasha dashed at the demon faster than before, now knowing where the Shikon Jewel is. Inuyasha and the group chased the demon down till the edge of the cliff, next to the waterfall and stopped. Inuyasha steadied himself and stood both defensive and offensive – Tetsusaiga at the ready, pointing at the demon, ready to slice the Shikon no Tama out of its neck. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo jumped off from Kirara. Sango's hand gripped her Hiraikotsu, Miroku's hand ready to pull his prayer beads, Kagome arrow and bow at the ready and Shippo….. yeah.

As they were about to advance at the octopus- like demon shot out – from what it seems like- purple ink from its mouth at the group. Inuyasha blocked the ink from getting onto him with his Fire-rat fur robe. Kirara jumped in front of Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo to prevent the ink from getting onto them. "KEH! Like that'll do anything." Suddenly, a pained mew came from Kirara and she reverted back to her original form and balled up – tiny traces of smoke emitting from her fur. The demon-slayer dropped her Hiraikotsu and ran to her beloved friend, "Kirara! Are you alright?" Sango dropped next to Kirara, placing her protectively around her thin, but strong arms. Kagome, Miroku and Shippo followed, Inuyasha's sight trailed his friends, but still tightly gripped the Tetsusaiga.

The demon took this distraction as an opportunity to escape and slid over to the water fall. Its flicker of movement caught Inuyasha's eye, "YOU BASTARD!" Inyuyasha leapt at the demon, his sword above his head and swung down at the demon's neck. The demon stopped moving and its head fell in the water that flowed down the waterfall – its weight stopped it from following the flow of the water. Water rained on Inuyasha as the head caused a big splash. The demon's body hung from the edge, almost falling by the weight of its 4 tentacles – its 5th nearly over, too and slightly twitching, the water darkening to a purple caused by the demon's blood.

Inuyasha leapt to its neck attached to its body and sliced out the Shikon no Tama. 'It needs to be purified.' He turned to his friends that were circled around the injured Kirara. "Kagome! Come here!" Kagome looked at Sango, concerned, not wanting to leave her side.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan. Go." Kagome raced over to Inuyasha, about 70 meters away from them.

"Hmph! Stupid, troublesome octopus." Inuyasha kicked at its head, entertaining himself and sheathing his sword, while waiting for Kagome to arrive.

"Inuy-!" her call cut off as she saw the tentacle unexpectedly shot up and wrapped itself resolutely around Inuyasha's leg.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, hard. His Tetsusaiga pinned between his weight and the rough dirt and rocks, "What the-?" His eyes widened, not expecting its body to move at all, but took no time to consider and clawed at its tentacle. It was successfully chopped in half, but only to have another one spring up and wrap itself around his leg again. He was quickly being dragged over the edge and the water making it even easier. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Kagome called out, anxiousness easily audible within her shouts. (**A/N: Yes, I know. How long does it take her to run 70m, lol xD).**

"KUSOOOO!" Inuyasha cursed, as more tentacles wrapped around him making it even harder to pull himself away from the edge. Now, only his chest was touching the ground, while the rest of his body hanged off the waterfall. "SHIT!"

Kagome's heart stopped as she saw Inuyasha disappear from the edge and soon followed by a big splash. She raced to the edge and looked down – the mist caused by the waterfall made it impossible to see if Inuyasha was alright.

'_No, no ,no ,no ,no….. This waterfall has got to be 4-400 ft. tall.'_ She dropped to her knees and covered her face with her shaking hands; tears ran out from her eyes - its travel down her face disrupted by her hands. Her pained wails reached her other companions.

"KAGOME!" Shippo – from my guess – who was concerned about her the most, raced to her first followed by Miroku and Sango; Kirara resting in her arms.

Sango kneeled down next to her, carefully and slowly placing Kirara on her lap then hugged her distraught friend with Shippo at the other side of Kagome. Miroku then tightly held them under his arms, shushing Kagome, trying to calm her down as he felt her body's uncontrollable shaking.

"P-please te-tell me, Inuyasha won't d-die from this fall, r-ight?" her voice sounded so broken, it made the hearts of her companions cringe and twist.

Miroku not knowing what else to answer said, "Don't worry, Kagome-sama. This **is** Inuyasha we're talking about." The mention of his name made her tears come and fall faster and her cries louder – sounding even more wounded.

The group fell silent in their huddle - the sounds of only; Kagome's cries, the waterfall splashing and slapping, birds chirping and the dull hollow sounds of the wind being heard and the sun illuminating them orange and yellow as it slowly sunk into the horizon.

* * *

"Aaah.. GINTA, HIKKAKU! How long do I have to wait until you two finally catch fish?" Koga lazily yawned and leaned back at the boulder behind him. Ginta and Hikkaku were splashing around in the water trying to get hold of some fish, sometimes tripping over some rocks. Hikkaku fell again and Ginta falling over him….. again. "Tsk, now isn't the time to be playing around. I'm hungry." Koga's head fell back and rubbed his tummy.

Ginta and Hikkaku sprung up from under the water gasping for air. " 'Ey, Koga….. why don't you help us?" Hikkaku managed to cough up as water escaped into his mouth. Koga made a lazy attempt to get up, looking like a fat old tard finally getting off his favourite couch.

"Ehhhh, you two are so useless. At least make a fire." He walked over to the river, stretching and finally stepped in. His two companions scurried off to find some wood to start the camp fire.

With the help of his Shikon Jewels attached to his legs, like a bird soaring through the sky, he easily skidded through the water kicking fish out as he encountered them. He counted how many fish he had kicked out and counted altogether 10. '_Okay, 6 for me, 2 for Hikkaku and 2 for Ginta. Sounds fair enough.' _He snapped some sticks from some branches and pierced them through the fishes' mouth and out their tummies. _'What's taking them so long? I did my job faster and I was by myself. Tsk.' _

Koga walked over by the river and sat himself down, placing the fishes by his side. He picked up some pebbles and threw them in the water.

After a long period of silence he jumped up as he heard ruffling by the bushes. "KOGA! Helppp! I-it's Inuyasha!" Ginta and Hikkaku yelped as they suddenly fell out, falling on top of each other…. again. Koga looked regrettably back at his fishes not wanting to leave them alone and obviously caring more about them than the stupid mutt. **(A/N: Nooo, I don't think he is a stupid mutt /3).**

"So, what about him? Just leave him there. His fault if he got lost. He's old enough to take care of his stupid self." Koga snorted.

As he was about to turn back Hikkaku pulled his arm, "No Koga, you don't understand." His face looked so worried, much more worried than it normally looks like, "We found him afloat up by the stream and there's a huge octopus demon floating next to him."

"Yeah, we think he _**fell **_from the top of the water to the bottom." Ginta added, "He might not be alright. From the looks of it he was dragged down – its tentacle is wrapped around his leg."

'_Darnit, stupid mutt. What have you gotten yourself into?' _Koga cursed at Inuyasha in his

head, "Damn, we can't just leave him there. Lead the way."

'_Good-bye by hard earned fishes…'_

_

* * *

_

The three companions ran down the stream to where Ginta and Hikkaku saw Inuyasha. It was quite a long run and made Koga tired considering how _hungry _was.

'_We there yet? Urgh, so troublesome. Why do I have to come? Two men can't carry one? Well, that is if these two __**are **__considered men. _*Sigh* _I wonder what Kagome is doing right now…. Does she even know the stupid mutt is here?' _Thoughts raced through Koga's mind and he thanked it as it made time and their travel seem faster. Ginta suddenly stopped causing Hikkaku to crash into him causing the not-paying-attention Koga to collide into both of them. "Stu-" Koga was suddenly cut off as Ginta spoke up.

"Koga, there!" he pointed to the direction where Inuyasha lay afloat and unconscious; his silver hair flowing with the water and his fire-rat robe doing the same. Inuyasha floated near the demon octopus – its tentacle wrapped tightly around his leg. Koga didn't care about Inuyasha but it surprised all of them to see him running to him before Ginta and Hikkaku even move from their spots.

Koga jumped in the air and then bought down his leg and sliced the tentacle that was wrapped around the inu's leg. He quickly picked Inuyasha up and carried him by the banks and gently placed him down. The young inu looked so pale and had scratches all over. For once, the two of them were near each other without scowling and growling and calling each other names, although Koga did not so long ago. Ginata and Hikkaku soon showed up.

"Koga, is he alive?"

Koga bought his ear down to Inuyasha's chest and carefully listened for a beating heart.

_B-bmp ….. b-bmp ….. b-bmp. _"He is alive, but his heartbeart is slow and faint." Koga informed his two worried companions that were looking over his shoulder. Koga touched Inuyasha's face hoping to feel warmth, but Inuyasha felt so cold and they all felt like as if Inuyasha's life would falter any second. Koga couldn't waste any more time. Even though Inuyasha and him hated each other the worst they've fought was when he thought Inuyasha killed his wolf clan. Other than that they didn't really have any intention to kill each other, seeing Kagome would be forever wounded. Inuyasha didn't hate him as much as he hated Sesshomaru and Koga didn't hate him as much as he hated Kagura, the wretched woman that had killed his entire clan and played with them.

"Ginta, Hikkaku, go to a nearby village each. Do whatever means to get some dry clothes and a blanket. There's a cave close to where we were gonna camp, I'll meet you there." Koga ordered, sounding more serious than he has been for a very long time, "And, be quick. Please." Koga lifted the inu up and carried him to the cave he was talking about. Ginta and Hikkaku separated, both finding a village to scavenge through.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo all sat in Kaede's ******hut, waiting for the stew to finish cooking. Kaede tended Kirara by the corner and then joined them again. "Kaede-san, how is Kirara's condition?" Sango asked, extremely worried for her friend, but also equally worried for Inuyasha.

"Do not worry, Sango. It was a weak but acidic liquid. Kirara should be healed in 2-3 days." She informed Sango, then turned to face a slumped Kagome, "Kagome-chan, how are you holding up?"

Kagome slowly lifted her head and forced a weak smile on her face, "I'm fine, thank you." Her eyes looked so swollen from all the crying she did. Everyone knew that she wasn't and didn't want to force her to say or do anything right now, she needed to rest first and they also knew how much Inuyasha meant to her, she loves him.

"Kagome-sama." Miroku spoke up, "We will search for Inuyasha, no matter how long it takes."

"Arigato, Miroku-sama." Although Kagome was down in the pits right now, everyone knows that she will never lose hope and recover by tomorrow. This was the kind of girl she is.

* * *

Koga rested Inuyasha on the blankets Ginta bought for them after he changed Inuyasha into dry clothes that Hikkaku bought back. Koga lit a fire from the wood he collected and placed newly caught fish over the blazing flame.

Inuyasha had colour back and he felt warmer. His breathing had steadied and his heartbeat returned to its original pace. Now all that was to wait for was for the awakening of the inu.

"So." Koga started as he munched on a cooked fish, "How'd you guys end up the stream? Think you could skip out on wood collecting and then predict I wouldn't be able to wait for long and; collect wood, start the fire and cook the fish all ready for both of your return?"

Ginta and Hikkaku looked at each other and laughed nervously, "…. Hahahaha…. You're one good guesser, Koga…" Ginta joked, trying to get out of this one.

"I'll leave it for now." Koga reached for his third fish, "I'm tired. Put off the fire before you two go to sleep." Koga laid on the dirt drifting off to sleep, barely unable to wait for tomorrow to come. Ginta and Hikkaku soon followed him to sleep as they both finished their share and the last thing they heard was a wolf howling in the distance.

Koga awoke first and then kicked both of his companions awake. He looked over to Inuyasha to see if he had woken up but sadly he was still deep inside his slumber.

'_Hurry and wake up so you can return to Kagome. I'm no baby-sitter.' _Koga walked outside to catch more fish and collect water and ordered Ginta and Hikkaku to get some wood to start the fire. They needed to be ready for when Inuyasha awakens.

Koga stalked back with 14 fishes fresh and steaked and water. Ginta had already started the fire while Hikkaku checked on Inuyasha.

They waited for the food to cook, chattered and told stories about things that happened back when his clan was alive. They laughed, almost cried, but still enjoyed the moment. All three talked for hours but decided they should go outside for some sun, until they heard a groan from the back. They quickly turned and ran to the inu that had finally awoken from his deep sleep. "INUYASHA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ginta bellowed happily.

"Hey mutt, how you feeling?" Koga asked, finally all the tension falling out now knowing that the inu was now awake.

Inuyasha just stared at them blankly; his eyes wide and questioning. They didn't really understand but Inuyasha looked scared and lost. He pulled the blankets up to himself and talked with dry lips and a dried throat. What the wolves heard they were totally not expecting. His voice sounded croaky but they understood perfectly what Inuyasha said,

"…_**.Who are you?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lol, finally finished the first chapter. Tell me if you guys want me to continue coz I don't really wanna continue if you dudios don't want me to coz have a lot of assignments…. Wooh….. . and personally I think it sounds shit, but yeah **** I have nothing else to do other than watch anime, this and do my assignments which I really don't want to do.**

**** AND Lol can someone please tell me if her house is actually called that? Hut, cottage? I'll fix it up, idk what it's called right now so, yeah **

**Bye –bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holyyy shit… I'M SO EFFIN' PACKED WITH SO MUCH ASSIGNMENTS AND TESTS D: I got 2 assignments and a test next week, then 1 assignment and 1 test after next week, then 3 assignments the week after…. T^T I'm sooo deadddd~! :D Imma take a long time to update, so please forgive me D:! **

**I'm able to do this chapter mainly because I'm too lazy to do my assignments right now, so yah :D So 5 weeks till the holiday's yayy! But, unluckily, for some of us it will soooo packed :D Haha, ok enough with my pointless talk, here ya go!**

**OH AND THANKYOU FOR THE MISTAKES THAT YOU GUYS POINTED OUT **** I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FIX 'EM IN THIS CHAP **

Chapter 2

"…_**.Who are you?"**_

The inu's question left us all gawking in disbelief. Never in a million years did they _ever _expect those words to come out of Inuyasha's mouth that is, of course, after they've met. They were no specialists in these kinds of situations and it left the three of them mentally panicking.

'_Was this a case of __**amnesia?**__ Why now?' _Koga's knuckles turned white as he was fisting so hard his left hand started to bleed,_ 'After all the hard situations he has fought through and all the challenging enemies he cut down to strengthen himself and the tetsusaiga, he had to get amnesia now? Would all this go to waste?' _Anger was building up with in the demon wolf. Right now he completely wanted to beat down a human so mercilessly that he, or she, wouldn't _even _be alive in the afterlife. But, what bothered Koga more right now was, _why _would he _even _care this much that he'd almost revert back to the uncaring, human killing machine monster Kagome had saved him from before.

A city of questions were quickly building within Koga. Should he go to Kagome or wait to see for any improvement? Should he go and consult some doctors? Should he – _'Argh!' _Koga's hands shot out and roughly took hold of Inuyasha's stiff shoulders, "Hmph, that's funny Inuyasha, almost got us there." Koga joked, obviously desperate to know this _**was **_just a joke.

He shook Inuyasha a couple of times until the inu felt his head aching and pounding. He shrugged the wolf's grip away and his face visibly looked annoyed, "_Please _stop with your pointless shaking. It is causing a terrible headache." Inuyasha hissed, wearing a foul scowl. This answered the unanswered question; was this amnesia faked or not? Well obviously not. For some reasons;

Inuyasha would and should've tackled and/or punched Koga when he shook him.

He talked rather …. intelligently?

He would've shot up and started spitting out bombs of accusations.

Knowing Inuyasha, he would've instantly look and dive for tetsusaiga instantly, that were placed at the end of his pile of blankets.

And finally after that he would ask – or more like demand – where Kagome and his friends were….

…. But sadly none of these happened, but instead he just sat there clutching the blankets that were placed over his lower half and asking who they were.

Koga, _**Hakkaku (A/N: Thank you for correcting this :D) **_and Ginta were – let's say – staring at him with astonishment, silence just grew between them until Ginta spoke up, "Hey, it's not just his _memories _that he forgot, but it seems that also his _attitude _is gone! Hahahahahahaha…." Ginta saw that no one was laughing to his joke, his laugh slowed down rather awkwardly, "…..hahaha…" Koga swung a fist at Ginta, "Ow! What was that f-?"

"You dimwit, can't you at least tell when it's not appropriate to make your jokes?" Koga's glare was not a friendly one.

"Sorry." Ginta apologized and backed down.

Hakkaku kneeled down next to Inuyasha, "Ne, Inuyasha, don't you remember us?" Hakkaku asked, "Ya' know, Hakkaku, Ginta and Koga?" he indicated who was who as he said their names. Hopefully this would trigger something.

"I'm sorry, I don't." Inuyasha sounded sad and faced downwards, tangling his fingers together – now this was a rare sight, "Tell me – you all know me, I don't know any of you and you keep calling me _'Inuyasha' _is that my name?"

"Yes it is mutt face. Hurry up and remember, we're not baby-sitters." Koga snapped, _"Tsk, damn it. That was –_"Koga quickly stood up and ran out of the cave, hearing the distant calls of his friends.

Inuyasha, Ginta and Hakkaku watched as the small hurricane made by Koga's legs disappeared.

Ginta and Hakkaku turned to Inuyasha both wearing apologetic looks, "Sorry Inuyasha even, Koga has a short temper, conceited and cocky, he's not a bad guy and he's exceptionally strong." Ginta sighed, shaking his head from side to side, placing his right hand over his forehead.

"Yeah, come to think of it, he and you are SO much alike." Hakkaku mumbled so quietly the other two were unable to make out what he said.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"No-nothing, nothing!" Hakkaku slightly jumped.

"Anyways, don't worry about it." Inuyasha said, pulling the blankets off him and walking towards the cave's door, "And, I don't think he's a bad guy at all." He confessed, sighing. The inu observed the river; looking like a jewel shining under the sun, trees; repeatingly swaying, mountains; so still but yet looking so alive, the birds chirping and the waterf-, _'Wait, waterfall?' _Inuyasha felt somehow connected to it. He turned to Ginta and Hakkaku who were just watching him, "Tell me, have I been there? It seems so familiar, so – uh, special." Inuyasha said, pointing over to the waterfall.

"Ah -! Yes, in fact that's where we found you! Well, at the bottom anyways." Hakkaku felt excited, feeling that Inuyasha would finally recall something. Is he getting his memories back? Or maybe he already -

"I see, so that's why." He said and said just that. Never mind.

Ginta ran over to wear Inuyasha's robe was, "Inuyasha! Here your clothes. You were drenched to the bone so ….. we changed your clothes for you." He handed Inuyasha his clothes then walked towards Hakkaku and grabbed his arm, "We'll let you get changed and there's some breakfast for you. Feel free to eat." And with that he walked out side with Hakkaku towards the bank of the river and sat down.

"Hey Ginta, I prefer this Inuyasha. He's, without a doubt, much more even-tempered and waaayyy easier to talk to."

"Ditto~" Ginta hummed. **(A/N: Lol, I don't even know if they knew that word back then xD)**

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" a girl with a nice, soft voice, wearing weird clothing ran to a couple that were walking towards a village, "Have you seen a man – well, a half-demon – wearing a red kosode, hakama and obi, with silver hair, dog ears and a sword?" She asked the two strangers.

"Um, we're sorry, but no." The man said.

"I see. Thank you for your time." She bowed to them and so did them, then continued their journey, _"That's another one. Inuyasha, where are you?" _She sighed, deeply disappointed.

"KAGOME!" She heard a young, slightly high pitched young voice call to her. Shippo appeared and in his pink transformation then turned back with a loud POP! and landing in Kagome's arms.

"Shippo. Any news?"

"No. We haven't found anything, _**yet**_."

"Oh, I see…"

"Kagome, don't worry! I'm sure we'll find him. Even though Inuyasha always bullied me and hit me, I'll never give up!"

"Thank you, Shippo. Me too." She hugged Shippo close to her chest.

Soon after Sango and Miroku appearing, "Kagome-chan!"

"Monk-sama! Sango-san!" She ran to them holding onto Shippo, "Did you hear or find anything?"

"Same thing. No one has seen him." The monk reported, "But, I suggest we get Koga to help us. We'll have to find him too, although he might find us instead."

"Yes, you're right, Monk-sama." Kagome said, nodding in agreement.

Sango then stepped up and told her of her news, "Also, Kaede-san said that Kirara is almost fully recovered, so it'll be much easier looking for him."

The group had been searching for Inuyasha all day and now it was nearly the sunset. They hadn't found a way to get down to the bottom of this mountain to go to where Inuyasha fell from the waterfall. If they were to ride on Shippo, they would be too many to take and Kirara was still recovering, so they decided to look everywhere up here first and to ask around if anyone had spotted Inuyasha or a way to get down.

"Thank you all." Kagome said, the most sincere thank you they ever heard, but sadness mixed within.

"Of course, Kagome-sama."

"Anything for you, Kagome!"

"We won't stop, Kagome-chan."

* * *

Koga sat on the grass a couple of metres away from the river, throwing in pebble after pebble. The moon and the stars reflected brightly in the river water, its image distorting as the water's flow was disturbed by rocks and the force of the wind. Some birds slept, but you could hear owls' coos, crickets chirp and wolves howl loudly in the distance. The water slapped at each other, splashing cool, fresh water here and there, sometimes far enough to hit Koga, lightly.

The night seemed forever like after the fight he and Inuyasha had at the castle. **(A/N: Refer to episode 39, I think it was; 'Trapped in a duel to Death'. Ya know, after Kagome purified that darkened or poisoned Shikon Jewel Koga used, and then they all left him there** **after a while. Yep, that bit ****). **Koga stopped his little pebble throwing and sluggishly laid back onto the soft grass. In this night time nothing disturbed him, all was asleep or he was unknown to everything else awake. He wished everything would say like this free of all trouble and it was peaceful; Naraku not mentioned and no demons felt nearby. He wanted this to be an endless night.

It would all be, well if possible, past perfect if Kagome were here with him watching the road of multi-coloured stars tra – suddenly the scent of Inuyasha entered his nose. Was he close by? He could smell him but not hear or spot him. Suddenly the site of the inu appeared, running over to him. "Finally Koga, I found you." Inuyasha stopped in front of him, slightly panting.

Koga sat up and inhaled deeply, "How'd you find me, Inuyasha?" He tried avoiding calling him mutt. Koga recalled the incident earlier in the afternoon and was going to apologize for his sudden outburst, but got interrupted when Inuyasha _sat _down _next _to him.

"Well, I'm a half-demon after all." Inuyasha snorted already expecting Koga to know, but he did, just that Koga didn't expect Inuyasha to know what he was. Koga was about to ask Inuyasha, but the inu felt the question coming and abruptly interrupted again, "When I was outside with Ginta and Hakkaku I noticed I could smell more accurately and I was sensitive to really strong odours. I had claws which I noted from the start. My fangs sometimes pierced the insides of my mouth and when I ran here, I was fast and swift. You were quite far from us you know, so when I ran here I have energy that which surpasses a human's. I followed your trail of scent." Inuyasha took a breather as he talked non-stop then continued, "So my conclusion, a half-demon."

"Wow, I thought you forgot _everything_." Koga emphasized 'everything'. He had this …. awkward feeling this wasn't Inuyasha he was speaking to. He just seemed way too – logical.  
**(A/N: Lol, I'm no doctor. Amnesia confuses me, so don't know for shit how it actually works. Ya' know? They like know how to TALK! It's crazy LOL or maybe I'm just stupid yea, so imma make shit up xD). **

He shrugged and cleared his throat, Koga getting ready for another not-so-Inuyasha answer, "I think it's just memories, time of events, friends and maybe add in personality, but nothing of …. knowledge. I can talk, walk, run, move, think everything anyone can do and I know things I've learned before. Like the fact that I'm a half-demon. Also –"

Koga had to stop him before he talked on like a friggin' smart-ass, "Anyways." Koga began, ignoring the glare Inuyasha shot at him, "Don't mind me – meaning about this afternoon."

"Wooow, great job. That sounds like a earnest apology, Koga-_kun ._" Inuyasha mocked him, making teasing hand gestures.

The sound of Inuyasha calling him Koga-kun, felt so, so wrong. He was just not used to it. "Aaah. Don't call me that, it feels disugsting. Cheh, that's good enough for an 'apology'."

"Yeah, I forgive you." Inuyasha landed a light jab on Koga's shoulder.

'_This feels so weird.' _Koga thought. If Inuyasha got an opportunity to punch him properly, when Koga was actually sitting down beside him calm he would most likely punch him across the world. - ** Baha, exaggerated…. obviously :P**

It grew silent between them. They just gazed at the stars until Inuyasha spoke up, "Tell me, how was our relationship before?"

Koga sniggered at the thought of how Inuyasha would react when he heard his attitude before-hand. "Ok, I'll admit you were strong, but I was stronger of course." He started to Inuyasha, "I _hated _you _**before**_ the incident with Kagura. I thought you killed my clan. We nearly fought to death in that fight. I was so mad and agitated, I attacked you without consideration." He paused for a second to see how the hanyou looked. His eyes were surprisingly really wide and he was leaning closer, engrossed with the story and Koga began again, "But, you guys saved me, especially Kagome. She's the one I love and the one yo- We fought over her. Every time I met up with your group we would always quarrel. I guess our relationship was a rivalry one."

"Oh I see. I sound - reckless." Bingo!

"Cheh, trust me you were, you restless mutt face."

Inuyasha shot up and grabbed a pebble and threw it hard and sharp at Koga, "You sound worse than me, _flea-bag_." Well, at least he 'remembers' _that. _

Koga felt content with this, it was _actually fun _talking to Inuyasha. They were both dudes, they had lots of interesting things to talk about. What they enjoyed most was the stories Koga told Inuyasha about them before. He didn't mention much about Kagome, that he didn't know why. The reason just didn't hit him. Koga undoubtedly preferred Inuyasha this way. He wasn't stupid and rash, the hanyou that rashly jumped at him before.

He and Koga had a good laugh. "Ha, my tummy hurts." Inuyasha slightly arched forward clutching his stomach, "Come on, Ginta and Hakkaku are waiting. I said I would bring you back." He took hold of Koga's hand and pulled him back – Koga willingly letting Inuyasha hold his hand. It was a different feeling but it felt comfortable.

_**Indeed, Koga was right. He wished this to be an endless night.**_

* * *

_**WASHOO! Yea I'm done! Woot! Sorry for the seriously long update and a boring chapter to follow after the seriously long update then you just read a boring chapter…. Idk…. I just wanted this chapter to start everything off so hopefully it would go the way I want it to be **__** LOL, I'm so excited I wanna do the next one right now, but sadly its 12am! :O and I'm too lazy. Oh yeah, oh yeah. I FINISHED MY JAPANESE ORAL! YEAAAH I'm so happy. That's one assignment BOOMED! (I had short break between writing this chapter)**_

_**Hopefully I can squeeze the next chapter in by the end of next week! Naraku gonna star in it.**_

_**Anywho, goodnight! Thanks for reviews ^^~~**_

_**WELL THEN, SQUEEZE ME~! C:**_

_**(I applaud you whole heartedly if you know where that's from ^.~ Movie *hint hint*)**_

_**BAHAHAHA :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been past a month and I'm sorry for the VERYYYY long update. But, good news; it's the term holiday! Yehey~ No school for two weeks and to add to that no assignments or tests. Fck yea. :D  
I would've updated a week ago, but no ideas just came to me. I got very frustrated : So, this chap ain't that special... And yes, I know I said Naraku would be in this one, but I seriously have no idea what he should do… so I may take a long time to update again T^T And as I said (in my prof), I'm not very experienced in writing, so ideas don't come to me that quickly :/ So bear with me please ^^ OKAY, I should've mentioned; OOCness. Yeahh.. Anywho, ENJOY :D**

**Yer ya know, I don't own Inuyasha C:**

Chapter 3

The wind blew ragingly as Kagura descended down on her feather accompanied by Kanna. They entered Naraku's temporary castle stalking through the dark, long halls, passing room after room until they reached that one destination. Kagura slid the door open and walked in followed by Kanna who was holding her mirror, always having the same expressionless face and soulless eyes.

"Naraku-sama, there has been no recent activity with Inuyasha and his group," Kanna reported as she walked towards Naraku, "Or Koga."

Kagura leaned against the wall, waiting for her master's instruction – or more like her next mission. Her face was bought into a scowl as she hated being in the presence of that damned hanyou. It was so wretched to think that her life was in the hands of this coward that sent his 'troops' to battle his war for him. Kagura took a quick glance at him and quickly turned away as a nauseating feeling lurched in her stomach.

The hanyou's red-eyes glinted in the moonlight as he slightly squinted, "Hmmm, that is quite a rare act." Naraku said in a low voice. His tone seemed to blend in nice with the darkness that was coating him, "Send a saimyosho to each group and return as soon as possible." Naraku massaged the Shikon no Tama in his hand whilst he leaned his chin on the other.

"Hai, Naraku-sama." Kanna retreated, disappearing into the darkness. Kagura shut her fan and walked out behind her sister, eager to leave from the site of her 'master'.

* * *

"INUYASHA! HURRY!"

A certain village was in chaos; from a distance you could hear brooms hitting the dirt, chickens flapping and the village people shouting, as two young men ran, each holding enough meat that could last a family for days, but in their case **a **day.

"Get those stupid brats! Don't let them get away!" An old man shouted. Yes, he was yelling his head off, but he wasn't doing anything. Guess those old limbs of his would falter if he were to do anything…. exciting.

"KOGA, BELOW!" The inu warned as a stick came darting towards the wolf.

Koga easily leapt up, dodging with little effort, "Cheh, if your slow attacks didn't hit me, as if _that _could!" He softly landed on the dirt and quickly ran, catching up to the inu and ran beside him.

Inuyasha snorted at Koga's – well as he believed – lies, "Just coz I can't remember anything doesn't mean you can start making up stories as you please, **BAKA!**" He emphasized the 'baka', making sure Koga would hear it nice and _clear. _

"Oh yeah? Think back at those training sessions I kindly spent with you, **BAKA!**" Koga spit at the landing where Inuyasha's next step would be. To his luck the inu landed on it.

"DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha hissed, "It's been only 2 days since you found me _and _we've only had **3 **training sessions, **BAKA!**" Inuyasha aggressively countered, "Oh my, I WONDER WHY YOUR FACE IS SWOLLEN, **BAKA!**"

Koga reached up to his face to rub at the spot Inuyasha had punched him. "You only got one on me because I _let _you, **BAKA!**"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "AS IF! If I could remember clearly **you **nearly tripped on a rock which got you in a position with many openings and **I **got a hit on you with **skill**, **BAKA!**"

"HMPH!" Koga turned his head the other way, avoiding Inuyasha.

"KEH!" Inuyasha scoffed, "I WIN!"

"I'LL NEVER LET YOU WIN, MUTT FACE!" Koga claimed, turning back again and growled.

The two ran side by side glaring at each other as neither of them would accept defeat. But, in anyone's view, it's Inuyasha's victory this time. They hadn't noticed that they were long far from the village and also that Ginta and Hakkaku were trying, with their best efforts, to catch up to them. Despite being far into the woods by now, anyone could've heard their ranting. "T-they sound like kids, don't.." Ginta huffed, "they?"

"Yes, they sound like two brats fighting over a toy." Hakkaku wheezed as he managed to fit that sentence all in one breath, considering how short breathed they were.

Oblivious to their path, Inuyasha and Koga dodged through a canopy of trees easily, whilst Ginta and Hakkaku were being whipped by thin branches that were flinging back into its place. To add to that the dust particles were freely blowing their way onto their faces. The wolf companions coughed, attempting to shoo away the disturbances.

Inuyasha and Koga stopped in front of the waterfall they were currently staying at, panting. "I challenge you right now!" Koga boomed straightforwardly. He pointed the sack of meat he was holding at the panting breathless inu.

Inuyasha looked down at what Koga was holding and smirked, "Keh. What are you gonna do, bash me up with _that_?"

Koga flushed at this and threw the sack on the dirt, a puff of dust ascended and exploded in front of Koga's feet. "No, if I were to do that, it'd be less _painful_." Koga sneered.

"No, no. You got it all wrong." the inu sniggered, "It'd actually be _more _excruciating, so I sincerely think you should use it."

Koga tilted his head to the side, '_Whatever the fuck that word means,' _he wondered, "You haven't tasted my punch just yet, _pup._"

"I don't think I _want _taste you altogether." Inuyasha teased, placing a hand over his mouth, "Just thinking about it is unbearably painful."

Koga grinned and leapt at Inuyasha.

Now, where was Ginta and Hakkaku?

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called over to her friend.

Kagome turned after thanking the old woman she was just talking to. They had still been going on with the search non-stop, but still no luck. Kirara was almost recovered, but of course they wouldn't act rashly and ride her straight away. Kirara would need lots of food and rest before they would decide anything.

"Hai, Sango-san?" Kagome asked, running over to Sango.

"Dai-kun here says he knows a way down." Sango indicated to the man she was standing next to, he looked considerably young.

"Hello." He greeted, "I'm heading down now, I can take you and your friends down if you'd like."

Kagome gasped, "Oh! Thank you! I'd - we'd really appreciate that!" she faced Sango, "I'll go fetch Miroku and Shippo. At least now, we don't have to rely on Kirara too much." Kagome took off. She looked livelier than she has been these past 3 days.

"This friend of yours care about him a lot, doesn't she?" Dai asked.

Sango smiled and spoke softly, "Yes, she does. She cares for everyone."

Sango and Dai chatted a while, waiting for her friends to come back. Soon, Kagome came running back with a big smile spread across her face and Miroku ran behind her with Shippo clutching on his shoulder. "Ah, Dai-kun." Miroku said, "Are you sure it would not be too much trouble to escort us down the mountain?"

Dai lightly laughed and shook his head, "No, don't worry. It's not too much trouble and I've got a cart all of you could ride on. It'll save the trouble."

Kagome suppressed her urge to jump up and down. Finally, they could deepen their search for Inuyasha, "THANK YOU!" She said a second time.

Wasting no time at all, they gathered their belongings. Dai had prepared the cart and half filled it with hay, leaving enough rooms for Kagome, Sango and Shippo to sit in. Miroku would sit up front with Dai, looking out for any traces and/or clues that has anything to do with Inuyasha. If they were lucky, hopefully they would meet up with Koga and ask him to help them with their search. There was very little chance that he would actually help - since it was something to do with Inuyasha - but considering it was a request from Kagome, there was little doubt he had the will to refuse. If they thought about it, it would be a higher chance they would meet up with Ginta and Hakkaku. Koga was always running off ahead of them.

The group wouldn't waste too much time convincing Koga to help. The most obvious act they had to do first was head for the waterfall and see and/or wish Inuyasha would still be there. If not, hopefully someone had found him and took him in their care. It was a small chance he would still be alright if he was left there for _3 days _straight with no assistance, food and water. To make things worst, they hadn't a clue what kind of condition he was in when he fell in the water. They thanked the gods, but at the same time despised them, that the waterfall was tall and easy to spot. To get there they insisted Dai that they would walk. He would've already done so much for them, and escorting them down he mountain with no demands in return was more than enough.

They took off, riding on the bumpy route down the mountain. If they had searched past the village and far into the woods, they would've found the path down, but it would've taken them quite a while. Getting help was their best gamble and good thing they chose correctly. Now they were headed down the dirt road they had been so eagerly looking for, all thanks to Dai.

"Ne Dai, why are you heading down the mountain?" Kagome asked.

"I'm visiting my grandpa over in the next village. His health is slowly waning, so I _have _to get there as soon as possible." Dai said, his grip on the horses' reigns tightening, "I want the opportunity to spend his last moments with him. Though I wish this isn't his last."

Kagome gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "Oh, I'm so sorry I asked."

"No, no. It's fine, real-" Suddenly, the ground under them formed a crack and something jumped out followed by large pieces rocks that was formerly the ground. The youkai flung the cart over and everyone fell out. It looked like a centipede, but it was slimy like a slug and it had multiple claws on its body. Blood spurted from the horses onto the dirt as the youkai bit into their bodies. The demon had bitten near their stomachs and held them in its mouth, like a badger, the centi-demon dug back underground taking the dead horses with it; you could see the head of the horses disappear as they were dragged down.

No one was able to comprehend what had just happened: Sango hit the mountain wall and her hiraikotsu landed quite a distance from her. Shippo escaped near death; a rock had almost squashed his small, frail body. Miroku had been able to sense something, but had less than a second to react, so by nature he grabbed Dai as quick as he could and attempted to jump out of the cart. They fell roughly on the dirt with Dai tucked beneath Miroku. Miroku had taken all the damage from the rocks and the pieces of the cart the were falling on them. Kagome had landed near the edge of road way, almost falling off. Instead of her meeting her faith, her bow and arrows slid off her back and fell down the road's edge.

Sango quickly got up, ignoring the dizziness and her hiraikotsu. She uneasily ran to Kagome, "Kagome-chan! Are you alright?"

Kagome was assisted by Sango's hand as she got up, "Ugh... Thank y-you Sango-san.." Kagome weakly replied, rubbing her shoulder.

"Phew, goo-" Sango gasped and quickly looked around, still holding on Kagome, "Where's Miroku, Dai and Shippo?"

Shippo who had nearly died, had less impact on his body and was already up running over to Kagome and Sango. Tears had ran down his face, "KAGOMEEEE!" He leapt up and hugged Kagome's neck.

"Ahh... you're alright Shippo." Kagome smiled, hopefully Shippo wouldn't worry too much.

Dai headed over to them, Miroku's arm over his shoulder. Miroku had taken quite a blow on his head and fell unconscious. "Oh god! Miroku! What happened?" Sango asked frantically. The man she loved was unconscious and blood slowly dripped down from his face.

"Miroku saved me. In the nick of time he protected me with his body. Thanks to him I'm unharmed." Dai said.

Dai and Sango walked Miroku and Kagome to the mountain's wall and rested them down. Kagome too, had lost consciousness. Shippo had gone under what's left of the cart and scavenged for any belongings that were still usable, then Shippo spotted Kagome's large, slightly town, yellow bag. He scurried over to it hoping, by any chance, there were some food and supplies left. He grabbed the bag and crawled out. "Aha!" Shippo cried out in triumph as he tipped the bag over and packets of chips, noodles, a ... hair brush, bandages and two full bottles of water fell out. He took the water bottles to Sango first. She needed to get water down her companions throat before the youkai came back for them. Her friends were top priority and she forgot about getting her hiraikotsu; the only weapon that was capable of defeating any demons that came their way. Yes, she had a sword, but fighting the distance would probably be the best choice for now. She could stand and fight, but that didn't mean she was uninjured and it'd be best to battle with the weapon she was most comfortable with.

"Kekekekekeke!" An unrecognizable laugh was heard and it came from underground, "Kekekekeke!" The same demon shot out from underground and landed onto the surface just a couple of meters away from them, "Humans~ Haven't had this 'menu' for a while! Kekekeke! Gyo, Racka!"

Shippo fell back trembling and horror shown on Sango's face as two more demons, same looking as the first, also emerged from the ground. They thought one was trouble, but now there was _three_. They'd have nothing to worry about if Inuyasha were here. All worries would fade away. A single swing of his Wind Scar would wipe these demons from the face of the Earth, but now it was a completely different case. They were injured, Kagome was incapable of moving properly, Miroku was knocked out, Shippo techniques wouldn't really kill any demon and Dai didn't look like the type that would and could fight _demons_ and to make it worst the hiraikotsu was behind one of the demons.

"Gyogyogyogyo, Gyo reporting!" The demon with a green stripe on its belly said.

"Rackatarackata, Racka is here!" Introduced the other demon with the funky blue hair(?), "OOOOOOOOOH, RACKATA! Humans! Nice hunting, Kekeri."

"Kekekekeke! Can't expect less from me!" Kekeri hummed, "Since **_I _**found them **_I _**get 2 whole while you two get 1 and a half each. **_Understood?_**"

"Roger that!"

"Here I go!" Kekeri charged at their meal.

Sango readied her sword, ready to strike at the demon, but Shippo acted first, "Fire-fox!" The little blue fire shot out. It didn't do much, but it made the demon recoil, stopping it. Fire-fox wasn't strong, but probably after hearing 'fire' had made the demon cautious and the fire was blue which even made it seem even more dangerous.

"Kekekekekeke! I'm burning!" Kekeri spun around and around, trying to put out the fire that was 'burning' him.

The two other demons laughed as they watched their companion make a fool of himself, "Gyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!"

"Rarararararararackataaaaa!"

These demons were obviously not intelligent. Getting their selves distracted by such a little thing could prove fatal deaths. The other two's stupidity, caused an opportunity. Sango crept to Shippo and whispered in his ear, "Shippo, take care of Kagome and the others. I'm going to try get my hiraikotsu."

"Ok." Shippo nodded.

Sango got up and ran towards Gyo. She drew out her sword and fondled under her shoulder guard, then taking out a shell that contained some poison on it and spread it on her katana ****. **She sped past the laughing demon, now only a couple of meters from her hiraikotsu. Unluckily the demon Racka spotted her, "GYO! Behind you!" it warned.

Gyo turned around and chased after Sango. "Damn it!" she cursed and plunged the sword in the dirt, the poison (2) painted the brown turning it purple. Poison spread in the gravel heading towards Gyo. The demon spotted the the spreading poison, then retreated and started running back. It could only spread a distance and would wear off soon. Sango took this single opportunity to grab her hiraikotsu, "Yes!" She aimed for Gyo who was running back and let to go of hiraikotsu. It spun and headed for the demon who was now, extremely and frantically running for its life. It would've escaped underground but there would be a higher chance that the poison had spread under further.

"Gyogyogyogyoooooooooo!" cried out as the boomerang sliced its body in half. The demon dispersed into dust, its body disappearing rapidly.

"GYOOOOOOOO!" Rackata cried out in anger. It spun around and darted towards Miroku, "ARGHHHHHHHH!" It jabbed one of its claws at him.

Shippo hadn't the strength to stop it. Sango cried out Miroku's name and her hiraikotsu dug into the ground beside her, but it was too late the claw pierced through and blood gushed out. Sango covered her eyes not wanting to see the scenery covered with blood. Tears flowed down her face and she collapsed on her knees. The only man she loved had died and she couldn't do anything to protect him. _'I should've **never **left them alone! It's all my fault!' _Sango thought miserably, blaming herself for everything that happened.

"Dai-kun!" Shippo cried out.

Sango's ears twitched and looked up. It wasn't Miroku that was stabbed, but... **_Dai. _**He had a massive claw through his chest and blood spilled out, unstoppable. He had moved fast enough to protect Miroku and take the blow for him. "Guh...!" Dai coughed up blood and shot out of his mouth.

Shippo was horrified and moved on his own, "Damn you!" Shippo leapt up and bit down on Racka's claw that was embedded through Dai's chest.

"Racka-!" the demon cried out a withdrew its claw.

Dai collapsed to the side and landed on the dirt with a dull thud. He rolled over, placing hand over his chest, "S..hhip-po-ku..n" he called, his breath was rapid and short.

Shippo hurried over to Dai's side. Dai reached into his pocket and drew out a bear carved from wood, "Pl-ple..ase gi-vee th-is..." blood flowed out from the side of his mouth as he talked, "...t-o my gr-andd..pa -" he coughed up more of that unwanted red liquid, "H-ea..d do-w..n th-this r-ode and yo-u sh..ould re-each the bo-ttom." He reached out to give Shippo the carved bear.

"Dai-kun..." Shippo said sadly and started crying.

"-I ju-st wa..an-ted to see... h-im on..e las-last time. -Ple-plea..se t-ell hi..m _'I'..m s-sorr-y'..._" Dai smiled and a tear rolled down the side of his face and his hand slowly fell to the ground. His eyes stared blankly at nothing and his last smiling face turned emotionless. His body was surrounded with red and he lay dead.

"Guh-! Dai-kunnn..." Shippo cried and choked.

"Damn it, damn it." Sango cursed and sobbed. Anger fumed within her and she grabbed the hiraikotsu she flung it at the two remaining demons, "HIRAIKOTSU!" She did a strong swing of her arm and a quick flick of her wrist. The hiraikotsi took off fast. It successfully sliced the other two demons in half, and as they cried out their bodies disintegrated and blew away with the wind. Sango caught the hiraikotsu and sloppily walked back to her friends. Without putting any effort carrying her 'partner', it dragged behind her skidding on the dirt. She knelt down next to Dai's now soulless body and softly closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Dai-kun." Sango's head fell back and tears started to erupt from her eyes. She couldn't deny the horrible feeling that Dai died for them, whilst he still had something urgent he wanted to do. It felt even worse as she thought that he wouldn't be able to rest properly in the netherworld, that he wouldn't be able to move on. But, what made her feel sick to the stomach was that she felt ... **_relieved_**_. _Sango felt utterly disgusted with herself, but she couldn't block out what she felt.

Unaware, a saimyosho hovered meters above them. It had been observing them since they left the village. On the other side Naraku laid back watching through Kanna's mirror. The demons were, in fact, sent there by Naraku. He was satisfied that something did happen to the group. Perhaps to Inuyasha? Well, he'd just have to wait for the other saimyoshos to report back.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOO, yeahhhh.. there's chapter 3! :D I hope that was good enough as an apology for updating so long... I pray that it was fine nomnomnomnom :33  
LOL, so my friend was reading this and she thought (before they were heading down) that finally they'd meet up with Inuyasha. Yappp, she got preeeettyyyy pissed :P  
The next chappie will get on (more) with the story and I will start off with Inu/Koga during their battle! I have no clue when I'm going to update... probably onnnnn Mon...? Yes yes hopefully~ :D **

**(1) Yes, I hope that her sword is called a katana**

**(2) For those who've watched the 4th Inuyasha movie, I'm talking about a made up poison LOL, so yeahhhh**

**And FINALLY! The movie D: is called _White Chicks_, LOL. "Squeeze me!" hahaahaha love that xD  
Anywhooo, see ya guys! Hope ya enjoy this chaptorrrr~  
Thnks for reviewss :]]]]**


End file.
